


Tiny Blonde Girls Can Fuck You Up

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, inspired by a true event, tiny blond girl can fuck you up, unfortunately i didn't react as awesomely as Christa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa and Ymir are harassed. Christa refuses to put up with any bullshit.<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Blonde Girls Can Fuck You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This actually did happen to me, but I reacted differently. I wish I had done something braver, so I guess this is my way of doing it.

Christa and Ymir walked down the street, holding hands, paying more attention to each other than the world around them. They went past a group of people, not noticing them until they heard something from behind them.

“Fucking lesbians!”

Ymir spun around immediately, dragging a shocked Christa with her.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?”

The guy who had said it turned out, a smirk on his face.

“I said you’re fucking lesbians.”

Ymir started forward, presumably to punch him in the face, but Christa pulled her back, going up on her tiptoes. Ymir leaned down automatically, and Christa kissed her. Startled for a moment, Ymir brought her hands up to cradle Christa’s face. Shocked by the small girl’s daring, the other group of people stared.  Christa pulled away, fury in her eyes.

“Hell yeah, I’m fucking gay! You want to say anything about it?”

They looked from Christa to Ymir, threatened by them. The first guy scoffed, bluffing his way out and turning around. The others followed. Ymir threw an arm around Christa as they walked away, smiling brightly.

“I love it when you remind me that you’re just as scary as Annie when you want to be.”

Christa just smiled in response.


End file.
